


Cross That. Don't Answer That.

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, Tum, tummy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul





	Cross That. Don't Answer That.

“(Y/N), have you seen my gray vest? I can’t find it anywhere,” Rafael called out to you.

“Rafael, it’s at the tailor’s. We had to get it let out, remember?” you replied from the kitchen. 

You were trying to pack his lunch for him. He started complaining about how often he needed to get his suits let out and you were done hearing about it. You loved him just the way he was. In fact, his growing tummy was one of your favorite things about him. However, you wanted him to stay with you as long as possible, so you started packing his lunches for work. Often times, that became his snack food throughout the day and the bank statements were showing lots of takeout places. You really didn’t care though. As long as the bills were paid, Rafael was eating the healthier options you packed for him, and you were together, his stomach could grow to be the size of twelve basketballs.

Your thoughts were interrupted by Rafael’s bare feet padding into the kitchen. 

“Mi vida, is it just me or did my pants shrink? Cross that. Don’t answer that,” he turned on his heel and went back into the bedroom. You went after him.

“Rafael. Stop it. Look at me. This is ridiculous. You are Rafael Fucking Barba. You don’t give a shit about what people think of you. Why are you so bothered by this?” 

At this point, his face was smooshed between your hands that his response only sounded like mumbled garbage. He pulled your hands away from his face and held on to them for dear life. His eyes focused on the floor as he spoke.

“I’m afraid of getting too fat for you. You are too beautiful and perfect and wonderful and a whole slew of amazing things for you to get stuck with a fat old man.” 

It really took all your strength to keep from slapping him in his gorgeous face. Did he really not see just how attractive he was? How could he not? The man could melt your heart just by looking at a fresh pot of coffee or a pair of clean socks? He was really the most perfect thing in this world.

You pulled your hands away from him and grabbed his face again. You tried to put all of your thoughts into one passionate kiss. Then two. Three. Then by four you were making out and leading him to the bed. 

“Rafael,” you said as you unbuttoned his shirt, “you are not a fat old man. Your tummy is one of the things I adore about you. It adds character. It tells me that I am doing a good job of taking care of you. I love the way it grumbles when you come home from work. I love the way it pooches out a little extra after a big meal. I love running my hands along it while we watch TV or lay in bed. But most importantly, I love the man it is attached to. So please stop being mean to your tummy and let me help you love it.”

You gently ran your fingernails over the skin, swirling small tufts of hair. You moved down his body and gingerly placed kisses all over it. You moved up to lay beside him and rubbed his belly until the last possible minute before you both had to leave for work.


End file.
